


i can not live without you, i told you this is true

by Pikajimin



Category: No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, Suggestive Themes, Yoosu and Minkyun are in love, mentions of doing the dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikajimin/pseuds/Pikajimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoosu showed Minkyun his insecurities in return Minkyun showed him everything that he is afraid of.<br/>Or Yoosu and Minkyun being in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can not live without you, i told you this is true

**Author's Note:**

> this is something different for me. Yoosu and Minkyun are so precious and I wanted to give them this precious and personal moment.  
> also listen to My Dear by Kina Grannis 
> 
> Jesse, Didi and Cindy, thanks for the loving support. I love you kids.

    Yoosu runs his fingers through Minkyun’s soft brown hair. He smiles softly to himself. The smaller male looks so peaceful and precious.Yoosu wants to protect him forever. He’ll be Minkyun's knight in shining armor. 

   He remembers everything that happened last night. He remembers how their make out session turned heated, how Minkyun asked for more, and how beautiful Minkyun looks underneath him, hair splayed out on the pillows and moaning Yoosu's name. He remembers how last night was their first time together. (Minkyun's first time in general.) He was gentle with the younger male, always asking if he’s okay, if he needs to stop or if it feels good. Minkyun pulled his hair and told him to shut up and kiss him. 

   Yoosu gently grazes the side of the brunette’s face with the pads of his fingers. The smaller male shifts positions in his sleep. Minkyun is now facing him, still in deep sleep. Butterflies tickle Yoosu’s stomach much like when they first met. He traces the bridge of Minkyun's nose. How lucky he is to have met and fallen in love with the younger male. The words ‘I love you’ slipped out of his mouth so easily last night. Yoosu whispered them ever so softly to the smaller male. Minkyun said them right back. That was when the final puzzle piece fell into place. 

   Minkyun's eyes fluttered open, and smiled at Yoosu. He cups the brunette’s cheek and leans into Minkyun's lips. It was nothing more than a chaste kiss, but it still held so much love and adoration. When he backs away, the brunette makes a little whining noise. 

“Minkyun,” he says softly.  

“Yoosu,” the smaller male says, voice still raspy. 

“How are you feeling?” he asks. 

“A little sore, but good. Last night was wonderful,”  Minkyun answers. 

“Do you want to take a shower?” he questions. 

“Eventually,  but now I want to just lay here with you,” the smaller answers.  

   Yoosu cups Minkyun's cheek and rubs his cheekbone with his thumb. This is everything he’s always wanted. He’s always dreamed of this moment, where Minkyun trusts him fully. He wants this morning to last forever. The smaller male places his hand on top of his hand. Everything feels so right. Yoosu brings their hands to his lips and kisses the top of Minkyun's hand. 

   Minkyun showed Yoosu parts of him that he was afraid to show. He did the same, he showed the brunette his insecurities. And Yoosu is so grateful that the brunette trusts him. He’s very thankful that he has Minkyun and that Minkyun has him. (Last night, Yoosu asked him if he was sure that he wanted this. And Minkyun told him that he trusts him.) He’s in love with the smaller male. 

“Hey Yoosu. Thank you,” Minkyun whispers.

“For what?” he asks. 

“For showing me your insecurities, for trusting me,” the younger answers.  

“Are you talking about my body?” he asks. 

“Yes,” the smaller male replies.  

“I trust you so much Min,” Yoosu whispers. 

   Minkyun smiles softly at him. He's glad that the smaller male doesn’t regret last night. The smaller male takes his hand back and cups Yoosu's soft cheek. Yoosu smiles. This is everything to Yoosu. This is all he ever wanted and needed. Minkyun is so beautiful. This is the same Minkyun, who cries easily, whose feelings are easily hurt, who is the complete opposite of him. This is the same Minkyun who is soft around the edges while he is rough and jagged around the edges. It's the same Minkyun that he fell in love with when they first started dating. 

“You are so beautiful,” he breathes out. 

“Shut up. I'm not. I’m disgusting right now,” Minkyun says. 

“You’re still beautiful. You look ten times better underneath  me, covered in sweat and moaning my name,”  he replies. 

   Minkyun's face turns beet red, and Yoosu just laughs. The brunette is so cute like this. Yoosu takes the smaller male’s hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses the top of Minkyun’s hand. “I love you Minkyun. I love you so much,” he whispers softly. Tears start falling down Minkyun’s cheek. He lets go of the smaller male’s hand and cups his face with both hands. He wipes away the brunette’s tears.

“Why are you crying?” he asks. 

“Because I’m happy. I’m so happy that we’re together, that we’re in love,” Minkyun whispers. 

   He kisses the smaller male on the lips and the smaller male kisses him back. Everything feels perfect. Everything is perfect. He can feel the Minkyun’s tears on his cheeks, but he doesn’t care. This is everything he has ever wanted. He backs away so he can look at Minkyun, whose cheeks are flushed pink and tears still falling down. He doesn’t think he could ever live without the smaller male. Minkyun is the softness to his roughness, his everything. 

“I love you,” Minkyun whispers. 


End file.
